


claim

by thecelestialcow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bandits & Outlaws, Bondage, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overstimulation, Priests, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecelestialcow/pseuds/thecelestialcow
Summary: The fact that Basil was a bandit never bothered Yurik. But Yurik wouldn't leave the clergy and so Basil made the choice any bandit would; he plots to steal his lover away from the holy walls of his prison.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59
Collections: Nonconathon 2020





	claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impilii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impilii/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this take on "Bandit noncons Priest Who Loves Him".

Basil whistles to alert the men guarding the surviving clergy. They step aside to let him and his eyes land on Yurik straight away, ignoring the rest of the frightened and bound prisoners. Yurik is glaring at him; he looks very pretty, gagged and bound as he is. His dark robes are torn and his soft skin is peeking out from the openings. 

“Come on, love,” Basil croons and Yurik turns away. It hurts but it’s not a surprise. Basil grabs the rope fastened around his neck and yanks; Yurik chokes at the sudden tug and with resentment pouring out of him, he stands up. Basil keeps a hand on the rope as he leads him out, listening as the rest of the clergy protests. 

He pauses and turns around, recognizing the head priest. 

“Hey, old lady, your priests have to be virginal, right?” 

Yurik was the only one gagged, so that he didn’t spread word of knowing what had happened. He would have recognized the bandits at once. The Head Priest looks at him, eyes wide in fear, but she shakes her head. 

“They only need to be celibate in order to commune with the Wind. Virginity has no meaning here. It is the choice to abstain in order to remain spiritually pure. Whatever you want-” 

“I’ve got what I want, thanks.” Basil jiggles the rope again. “And now you’ve told me more than enough.” 

Basil gestures to the men to keep watch; he’s not the boss but he’s second in command, and so they obey, closing ranks again. He ignores their cries, and Yurik closes his eyes as he hears the guards harshly silence the ones who protest. Basil wants to offer some comfort, because it’s partly Yurik’s fault they’re in this mess, but he says nothing instead. 

He can’t decide if it’s a kindness or a cruelty to take Yurik to his room. But he’s gentle with his love as he sits him on his bed and takes the gag out of his mouth. Yurik doesn’t look at him until his gaze snaps to him and he spits in his face. 

“That’s disgusting,” Basil says, wiping it off. 

“You deserve worse,” Yurik says. Basil hums in agreement and pulls his shirt off to Yurik’s horrified gaze. But he doesn’t fight Basil as he embraces him, his body unresisting. There’s some promise in that. “Why are you doing this?” 

“Boss told me they’re going to ransack the place. She’s going to let most of the clergy live. But they’ll have to work together to untie each other. And by then we’ll all be long gone,” Basil murmurs against Yurik’s neck, nosing at the rope. 

“Fuck off,” Yurik spits. 

“Is that any way for a priest to talk?” Basil teases, like old times. 

“You’re going to ensure I’m worthless as a priest soon anyway,” Yurik says, staring at the ceiling. Basil takes the chance to lay him on the bed, snuggling up against him; it could be any other night but Yurik still has his hands tied in front of him and a rope around his neck. “I told you I couldn’t have sex. And you said it was fine.” 

“It’s not fine,” Basil says, kissing his neck. He doesn’t like how stiff Yurik is but it can’t be helped. “Boss was going to attack this place anyway. I didn’t have any say in it.” 

“You helped her,” Yurik says. 

“I did,” Basil says. “I help her and I get you. She was going to kill everyone. This way all your friends live. Isn’t that worth something?” 

“Fuck. You.” Yurik takes a shuddering breath as Basil slips a hand under his robe. “You could have diverted her, told her we didn’t have anything of value, something. You didn't even try, did you?” 

“But you have stuff of value. I’ve seen it.” Basil sighs and stops his wandering hands for a moment. “Yeah, maybe I could have done all that shit. Could have done the noble thing. But why would I want to, when this gives me exactly what I really want?” 

“Me broken and at your feet like a toy?” Yurik says and he closes his eyes, unprotesting. “You win, then, Basil. You get to fuck me. Go ahead, get it over with me; but do me a favor, for all that you claimed to love me.” 

“What?” 

“Kill me after.” 

“Shut up,” Basil snarls. “You don't mean that. You don't get to mean that.” 

Yurik doesn’t open his eyes. Stubborn bastard. Basil wants to slap him back to his senses, to make him see that this is the best option out of them all; the clergy was keeping Yurik back, keeping him from enjoying life, but as a life as a bandit will let him experience the world. Yurik had spoken fondly, wistfully about seeing the world beyond these walls. But he was duty bound, honor bound he said, so thankful for the temple taking him in. He would give up so much for it, even the love he had for Basil, and Basil knew how brightly Yurik could shine if given the freedom. 

Basil pushes his pants off and presses himself against Yurik, cupping his face and kissing him; this is familiar, the furthest Yurik would let himself go. He’d preach about how love wasn’t forbidden, that it was the choice to remain free from sexual activity, and Basil can’t even remember the number of times Yurik pushed him away, flushed and aroused but refusing to let himself go any further. 

Faithful, and Basil adores him for it, all the more that he knows it’s also directed at him. It might take some time to build up after this blow but they’re in love with one another; and when Yurik doesn’t have the temple to lean on for support, he’ll turn to Basil, the way it should be. 

Yurik doesn’t fight as Basil slips off his robes. He has to cut through so that Yurik’s bound hands don’t get tangled in the fabric but it doesn’t matter. Yurik will have no more need for the garb of the clergy soon. He looks down at Yuri’s bare body, drinking in the sight he’d never seen before. Yurik is still young and he hasn’t gotten flabby like some of the older priests; Basil strokes his arms, admiring the slim and lean figure beneath him, and while he could spend an eternity admiring Yurik, he’s eager for more. 

Basil retrieves a vial of oil from his pants and uncaps it, smiling at Yurik. He’d snagged a vial of holy oil and he doesn’t miss that Yurik recognizes it. There’s hurt in Yurik’s eyes but he can’t fight it, can’t fight this attraction to Basil he’s felt since they met, and this is really one of the least of all the sins that are happening in this temple tonight. He wets his fingers liberally and spreads Yurik’s legs, eager to see all of him. 

“Have you missed this?” Basil asks as he slides a finger inside of Yurik’s hole. “I missed it. I haven’t fucked anyone since I promised myself to you, you know. Longest dry spell I’ve ever had. But you’re worth it, Yurik, my love. You’re worth it all.” 

“Take it out,” Yurik says, though it’s hard to understand him through his clenched teeth. 

Basil smiles at him and presses a kiss to his inner thigh, delighting in the way Yurik twitches. He wastes no more time, stroking him off from the inside and out. Yurik groans as Basil strokes his cock, trying to twist and turn away even as his hips jerk into Basil’s expert touch. Basil slides two fingers inside, determined to bring Yurik to a well deserved climax; he wants him overwhelmed with the pleasure he should have had this entire time. 

“Ooh, I...no…” Yurik moans, trying to bite the sounds back, but he’s failing. And Basil drinks them up, experimenting how Yurik likes to be touched the best. He seems to prefer it more gentle on the inside and rougher on the outside, so Basil obeys, and jerks him off as fast as his wrist will allow him to. 

“You look so good like this,” Basil murmurs, desperate to see Yurik come. 

Yurik arches his back, trying to get away, but no matter how hard he scrambles against the bed, he’s trapped in place. Basil lets him fight for a moment before he drives his fingers in deep and Yurik brings his bound hands down, trying to hit him. It’s utterly useless and Basil laughs. 

“I...regret.” Yurik presses his hands to his eyes as much as possible and he laughs a little. It’s almost a sob but Yurik isn’t letting himself cry. Basil has seen it before, the way he tries to cover the ache in his heart with laughter; when the clergy had failed to stop a demon from slaughtering its prey, when the fire in a northern temple had burned too fast and the whole place had collapsed before anyone could get help for the people trapped inside. His heart is so open like that. “I regret meeting you. I regret letting you in. I regret everything about you. Basil, please, let me go.” 

“I love you,” Basil says. He presses inside again, eager to give Yurik his first orgasm at his hand, and Yurik grits his teeth against the pleasure as he comes. He’s beautiful like this, panting as he comes down, clenching down on Basil’s fingers like he never wants to let it go. Basil is careful as he pulls his fingers out and cups Yurik’s face to kiss him, overwhelmed by the gorgeous sight before him. He rubs his aching cock against Yurik’s stomach, relieving some of the pressure, and Yurik whines into his mouth. 

Basil pulls back to stroke at the sweaty strands on his forehead, gentle with his sensitive lover, and he watches as Yurik gathers up his words. 

“Not like this,” Yurik murmurs past his fingers. “Let me...turn over…” 

“No,” Basil whispers with a kiss to Yurik’s wrist, pulling his hand from his mouth. “I want to see your face. I dreamed about this, watching your face, the pleasure I would give you. I have to see it.” 

“Please don’t,” Yurik says to that. There’s terror in his eyes, and he finally cries, fat tears rolling down his face as Basil presses his cock to his ass. “Stop! Stop it! I don’t-” 

“I love you.” Basil sinks in as deep as he can go, pleasure filling his body as he finally, finally gets to have sex with the man he loves. “I love you so much. Yurik, please, it feels so good.” 

“Stop,” Yurik begs. He tries to kick out but it’s impossible; Basil is already deep inside him and it’s so right, so perfect. They were made for one another. “Get out of me! I hate this! You piece of shit-” 

Basil pulls back and slams back into Yurik, sending his cursing to break midway through, and a moan to escape him. It’s exactly what Basil wants to hear and he doesn’t hide his excitement, letting himself go a little harder. Yurik has been celibate, but he hasn’t been a virgin for a long time. 

“You feel so good,” Basil repeats, stroking Yurik’s ass and thighs as he fucks him. “So good.” 

Yurik sobs, turning his face away, but it's impossible for him to hide right now. Basil lets him have that much. He’s overwhelmed and Basil isn’t anywhere close to being done. Basil hitches Yurik’s legs up onto his shoulders and nuzzles against one, rolling his hips. Everything about Yurik is perfect and arousing. 

It takes some careful movements, some pausing when the pleasure threatens to overwhelm Basil, but soon Yurik is moaning and thrashing against him again. And Basil thrusts into him, seeking out to have them climax together. He doesn’t neglect Yurik, stroking his hips, kissing his neck, tugging at his hair; all the tricks he’s accumulated from their make out sessions over the years. 

It’s not as effective as thumbing at his nipples, stroking his cock, or driving deep inside of him. But Basil wants him to remember all the other times they’ve had, the way a single kiss could buoy Basil for weeks, even as he was denied sex over and cruelly over again. 

Basil groans and collapses onto Yurik as he comes inside of him, pumping his hips as he hears his come leak out; the squelching sound is ugly but Basil ignores it, knowing that such trivialities won’t bother Yurik. Especially not as he writhes from his own climax, clenching down on Basil so lovingly, like he never wants to let him go. 

Yurik stares at nothing, overwhelmed with pleasure, and Basil takes advantage of his state to kiss and dote on him. All that skin that had been hidden by the austere robes is now free for Basil to enjoy, and he takes advantage, sucking and nipping across Yurik’s neck and chest as he pleases. 

“I love you,” Basil says as he kisses Yurik’s face, wiping away his tears. 

Yurik submits then he snarls and scratches at Basil’s face. He manages one long wound across the side of Basil’s cheek before Basil pins his hands down. 

“You don’t love me,” he says. “If you did, you wouldn’t have done this. You don't care about me at all-” 

Yurik’s words are cut off as Basil flips him over and slides back into him. The angle isn’t the best as Yurik struggles to get onto his hands; Basil kicks Yurik’s legs apart wider and sinks in deep, groaning and kissing at Yurik’s neck as his warm heat makes Basil shiver with delight. 

It’s everything he’s wanted and more. Basil doesn’t give Yurik time to recover, knowing that he’ll keep up with Basil. He always has before. He thrusts in as deep as he can, grinning each time he manages to punch a sound out of Yurik. Sometimes it’s a sob but that’s the price he has to pay to keep Yurik by his side. And Basil would pay any price, no matter how much he has to steal or destroy. 

Yurik comes on his cock like that, howling in pleasure and pain as he’s brought to yet another climax. Basil has to hold his breath through it, so close to coming himself, but he manages to keep it together. Yurik’s come is thin, emptying out, and Basil uses it to keep stroking his soft cock. He drinks in the pained whimpers Yurik can’t hold back anymore, murmuring what a good boy Yurik is for coming so much for him. And the entire time, he’s thrusting into his soft insides, relishing how perfect Yurik is for him. 

He pumps Yurik full of his come again, groaning at the sight of his come dripping out of Yurik’s hole; part of him wants to lick it all up. But he’s more concerned with keeping Yurik full. He turns Yurik onto his back so he can see his face better. 

“Please stop,” Yurik begs. His crying face is so cute, so much more than Basil had ever envisioned. “I can’t...can’t anymore. It hurts.” 

“You’re so beautiful,” Basil murmurs and he kisses Yurik before he goes to swallow his cock. Yurik shouts and thrusts into his mouth, trying to desperately hold himself back. Basil slides his fingers back into Yurik’s ass, pleasuring him on two ends, wanting to feel him from the inside out as he comes. 

Yurik doesn’t last long this time around. He cries out, hips pushing off the bed and down Basil’s throat; that’s how he comes, pouring his come right into Basil’s mouth, and he swallows it all, not wasting a drop. There isn't a lot. 

Basil looks up to see Yurik, tears still streaming down his face, but his gaze far away, like he’s not even here. He nips at his inner thigh, leaving a constellation of bruises, but Yurik barely twitches. 

“Ah, Yurik. You’re so good to me,” Basil murmurs as he looks at how soaked Yurik’s groin is. His thighs are covered in Basil’s come and love bites, a perfect combination, and Basil lays himself with one leg in between his thighs, keeping them open and ready to use again after Basil relaxes for a bit. 

Really, Yurik is the most beautiful creature right now, and Basil strokes his chest, neck, and face gently as he murmurs sweet compliments to him about what a good job he did taking Basil’s cock. 

He hugs Yurik; they’ll be so content together.


End file.
